


May We Meet Again

by HedaLok



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Ex-lovers to Lovers, F/F, More tags to be added, Smut goodness, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaLok/pseuds/HedaLok
Summary: Two years after a rough breakup with the love of her life, Lexa Woods is working at the bar. The Past comes back to show it's face. Her Ex - Clarke Griffin - appears.What's Lexa Gonna do?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. A Late Night Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Exs to Lovers. Gotta love it. This will be either a 5 part or 6 part story. 
> 
> "The Perfect Amount of Fluff and Sin." - TimeToLive. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa:**

It was three weeks into the Spring semester of my sophomore year at Yale, that I finally landed my dream college job. The local student bar had an opening for a bartender. The first week of the job was nothing but training, but I enjoyed every minute. It was my first official day of bar-tending and I had done well so far. 

"What can I get for you?" I walked up to a blonde, smiling softly. 

"Lex?" She asked softly in surprise.

My full attention was on the woman. "Clarke? Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I attend here."

"You attend here? You go to Yale."

"Yes."

"Well... like I asked... what can I get you?"

"A double shot of tequila and a bottle of your darkest beer."

"Double of Tequila and a YingLing... got it. Can I see your ID?" It was something I had to ask, even if I couldn't get her birthday out of my head.

"That part of your job must really suck, especially when you know the person's age."

"And their birthday, height, weight, high school, most of their family..." I drifted off, looking over at her.

"Yes, but I am one in a million."

I hesitated slightly. "Are you flirting with me, Miss Griffin?" I took her ID and glanced at it. "Birthday's still on the twelfth of October.... like always."

"Just like yours is the 12th of July, still older than me."

"Nah... I changed it to the 11th... because I wanted to." I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. 

"Doesn't suit you."

"It was a joke." I snarked and reached into the cooler in front of me. "YingLing. I'll get the double of tequila in a moment."

"No shit." Her humor was still as it was when we broke up; sharp and sarcastic. 

I rolled my eyes and twisted behind me. Grabbing the tequila, I grabbed a pair of tall shot glasses and poured myself and her a double. "So, you came to Yale even after everything that happened?"

"All the more reason."

"Anyways, I've got customers. I'm over in Broward Hall... if you ever wanna to talk."

"How about after work?"

"I get off at 2." I sighed, quickly jotting down my number. "Here, my cell... for whenever."

"Tonight."

I nodded and moved on to my next customer, a redhead woman who had been staring me up and down. "What can I do for you, beautiful?"

Time passed quickly and at closing I cleaned as I was told, and locked everything up. At exactly 2:15, I got a text.

_ You free? _

_ Just got done. _

_ Perfect. _ Her text was simple. 

_ So, what's up? _

"Not much, life's been a bit - lackluster."

I spun on my toes and there she was. "Do you have to ALWAYS sneak up on me?"

"It's amusing."

"It's downright confusing as fuck."

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be able to sneak up on me anymore." I complained and I held my hand out for her to shake. "It's been a long time."

She ignored my hand and stepped into my space, leaning up to brush her lips against the underside of my jaw. "Too long."

I closed my eyes at the touch. "Agreed... So what brought you here tonight?"

"You."

"Why would I have brought you here?" Wrapping her arms around my waist, she pulled me close, resting her head on my shoulder. "Clarke, how much have you had to drink?"

"I'm not drunk, Lex."

"What's going on, Clarke?"

She buried her face in my neck, her breath settling over my pulse. "In two years, I haven't felt more at home than I do now."

"Perhaps you would like to go somewhere..." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. A shudder ran through me as her breath tickled my neck.

"I don't care where." The words caused her lips to brush against my pulse.

Without a second thought, I leaned down and gently captured her lips for a moment. Fingers curled into my hair, not letting me pull very far away, a tongue ghosting over my bottom lip. Just like I had in high school, I melted into her. It took my breath away, my fingers tangled into her shirt. It took all my power to pull away. 

"Not here, Clarke... come on. My dorm is closer." Groaning, she slowly released her grip, lightly nipping at my lip. "Come on..." I pulled her out of the lobby of the bar and to my car. "Get in... lets go."

It took no time at all to get to the dorm. At that moment, I was so glad my roommate was away for the weekend. As soon as the door was closed, I reached for her and pulled her to me. 

"After all this time... the last two years, everything we said to each other..."

"Was stupid." The tip of her nose brushed along my neck. "I had to go all that time feeling incomplete."

"Glad to know I wasn't alone in that. Are we picking up where we left off at or are we starting over... because I can think of something we can do right now..." My fingers slipped up the back of her shirt, taking in the soft skin under the fabric.

A small gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as she arched into me. "Too long."

My nails dug into her back, as I held her to me. "That's not an answer."

"I've gone too long without you, I'm not about to waste time pretending I don't already know you best." Her fingers once more curled into my hair. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not still deeply in love with you."

A smile spread across my face. "You don't know how long I've waited for those words to come out of your mouth." Without waiting another second, I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side.

Grabbing onto the bottom of my shirt, she pulled, letting me know exactly what she wanted. Tugging it free she moved to the first button and slowly began to undo them, nipping and licking at each new piece of exposed skin.

"Stop teasing, it's been two years.... " I raked my hands up her back. Gasping, she dug her nails into my hips, arching into me.

"Bed, now." I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I gently laid her down on the bed, our bodies pressed roughly together. "Fast first one, after that I will keep you up all night long..."

"I expect nothing less." Grabbing my shirt she pulled it the rest of the way off, not even hesitating before removing my bra. The tip of her tongue grazed over my pulse for a moment, her teeth quickly taking its place as she bit down hard, sucking softly.

Every inch of my body was responding to her actions, a light shudder running through me as her teeth cut into my skin. 

"Fuck, Clarke..." 

Without hesitation, I unlatched her bra and tossed it off, to join her shirt. My hands raked up and down her sides, the sensation of her teeth like everything I remembered. Moaning deep in her throat, she grinded her hips into mine as she dragged her nails down my back. Her fingers quickly made their way to my pants, undoing them. Pulling away slightly, I shifted so I could kick my pants off. I tugged at her pants as well, pulling them off roughly. Taking the chance, she slipped her hand past the band of my underwear, slowly running a finger over my swollen clit.

"Fuck." was all I could manage to say. Her fingers danced over the sensitive spot, as I collapsed back onto the bed. "Fuck me..."

"Gladly." She pulled my underwear off before thrusting a finger inside me

With a groan, I flipped her on top of me and thrust into her hand. Leaning down she rolled her tongue around one of my nipples, bringing her free hand up to massage my other breast. Moving between my legs she positioned her hips against the back of her hand, adding another finger Clarke used her hips to add force to her thrusts.

"Fucking hell Clarke." Arching into her, I matched her thrusts. I could feel my climax building rapidly, more intense than anything I had had since we last were together.

She began rubbing her thumb over my clit in rhythm with her thrusts, which had begun to speed up when she pulled my nipple into her mouth. My hand slipped between us, dipping into her underwear and slipping into her folds. The tips of my fingers brushed over her clit. A gasp ripped from her lips as she threw her head back and arched into my hand.

"If I am cumming, so are you." The taunt was said, as I held my climax back as best as I could. Slipping a single finger into her core, I met her thrusts with thrusts of my own.

Groaning, she buried her face into my neck, once more biting down hard on my pulse as she began thrusting faster and harder. Matching thrust for thrust, I added a finger, loving the feeling of her core wrapping around me. My climax was building, but I managed to hold it off. Leaning down to her shoulder, I placed a kiss on her pulse before I bit down hard. She muffled her cry of pleasure by biting down a little harder, for that moment. 

As she pushed a third finger into my core she let go and whispered softly into my ear. "Cum with me... Bite me harder, mark me... Never let go again."

I let go to respond to her. "Only if you will never let go of me." With that, I bit down hard on her shoulder, nearly breaking the skin and letting go and climaxing so hard that my body went limp after thrusting hard into her core, a third finger slipping in.

Her body shook hard as she fell over that edge with me, reflexively thrusting into me a few more times before she began to relax again and laid down on top of me. Her name was whispered on my breath as I calmed slightly, her fingers still buried deep in my core still. I sucked on her captured flesh gently as we laid together, sweat pouring off our bodies.

Groaning softly, she slowly pulled her fingers from inside of me as she nuzzled the mark she left on my pulse. "Lex."

"Welcome home." It was a whisper, but nearly silent in my room, I might as well have yelled it. "I've been waiting for you to come back."

"We're both home." Her tongue slipped out from between her lips and ghosted over the mark lovingly.

It made me smile, the thought of finally being home. Her touch was just as addictive as I remembered. As I pulled my own fingers out of her core, I brought the sticky digits to my lips and sucked on them gently. Pulling back she watched me with a small smile, waiting for me to finish before leaning in and pulling me into a passionate kiss, her tongue slipping between my lips to taste herself on my tongue. I pulled back slightly, standing on shaky legs, and crossing over to the door. I quickly locked it, turning on the stereo to my favorite CD. It reminded me of her, so it fit. 

Looking back over to the bed, I smirked. The look of her laying on my bed was more than enough to get me soaking wet, again. "I hope you are ready for round two."

"More than you can imagine, now are you going to keep me waiting much longer?" Clarke opened her arms, waiting.

A sudden thought crossed my mind. "Just a moment longer." I crossed to her slowly, slipping off the last of my clothes. "Now that I have you... You aren't going anywhere." With all my strength, and gentleness, I pulled her to the bottom of the bed and kneeled. "You know what... I'm kinda hungry." With an arch of my eyebrow, I leaned down and gently licked at her clit.

She cried out in ecstasy as her back arched off the bed, her hands wrapping themselves in my curls. I sucked her clit into my mouth, gently dipping my fingers gently into her core. "Tastes so good."

"Lex!"

"Keep screaming... I am enjoying that." with that I continued my actions, thrusting softly into her core with three fingers.

"Harder! Please!"

I complied, thrusting harder, nipping and sucking on her clit, enjoying the taste of her. Her hands let go and went up to curl in the sheets near her head. With every thrust her hips would buck; her body beginning to shake. Each buck and shake would just add to my passion. Her body was under my complete control, which was amazingly awesome. 

"Cum for me, Love. Let go and let me taste your juices." It didn't take her much longer before she was crying out her release. I greedily lapped up as much of her juices as I could get. "Goddess, Clarke, so addictive."

"Lex." She whispered, reaching out for me.

I pulled myself up onto the bed and laid down next to her. "Yes love?"

With a devilish smile she rolled over on top of me, slipping a leg between mine, rolling her hips to grind against me. Sitting up, straddling one of my legs, she moved forward until our clits were brushing.

"You will be the death of me, you know that?" I groaned. The sensation was nearly all I could handle.

"And it would be the best last day of your life." The mischievous twitch of her lips was all of the warning I was given before she bucked her hips so that our clits roughly rubbed against each other. A position that had her riding me.

I bucked with her, increasing the friction. I reached around her, digging my nails into her back. "I love you... so much."

Clarke increased the friction with her back arched and head thrown back.

With groan, I kept arching, thrusting anything to increase the friction. "Just... just a little more."

Falling forward, Clarke caught herself just above me, her lips brushing mine. "Mine." Thrusting harder, she leaned around and bit down right over my heart.

"Forever yours." I whimpered, shivering as she bit down. My fingers tangled into her hair, wanting nothing more than to hold her tightly to me. Thrusting faster, the friction became too much for me as I tumbled over the edge again. She crashed over it with me, moaning my name as she instinctively curled into me. It took a fair amount of time before we both were anywhere near coherent. 

"Clarke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Two things." I sighed, kissing her cheek. "One... I really am hungry and two, what are we now?"

"I can't let you go again. That stupid argument drove us apart and nearly drove us both mad over the last two years. I know I couldn't make it another day without you. Tonight, at the bar, I knew this must be our second chance and I wasn't going to walk away. Only to regret it for the rest of my life, but you're all I've wanted since the first time I found you." 

"You are all I have ever wanted. No matter what I ever said." I curled up tightly against her. "Will you come to the bar tomorrow? We can go to dinner after... or breakfast, whatever."

"Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A smile spread across my face, without a second's hesitation. "Tell me something..."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling softly, she nuzzled her mark. "Yes."

My smile only seemed to grow. With all the energy I had, I pushed myself up to my knees and crawled on top of her. "You've marked me... but I think it's time I mark you... properly."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes." Leaning down I licked a circle on her chest, just above her right breast "Here...." moving mere centimeters, I licked again. "Hmmm maybe here." Moving again, I licked a third time, her flesh tasted amazing, regardless. "Definitely here."

Without another second of hesitation, I kissed the circle softly and after locking eyes with her, I bit down hard. She gasped in surprise for but a moment, quickly being replaced by a cry of pleasure as her back arched and her fingers tangled tightly into my hair, holding me close. Sucking and nibbling at the captured flesh, I was addicted to just the pure energy and flavor that made her who she was. My fingernails dug into her sides.

"Lex!"

I eased up before I drew blood. Gently I kissed the blackening expanse of skin. "Yes dear?"

Her grip and back slowly relaxed, her breath slowly evening out.

"I didn't bite that hard..." I whispered, leaning up and nipping at her neck. "You are Mine now... all mine." Her arms slowly wrapped around my shoulders. "Say it..." I wanted to hear from her own mouth that she was mine.

"Yours... all yours."

Her voice made me shiver. "Yes, just as I am yours." I let our bodies mesh legs and arms in nothing but a giant tangle. "I don't wanna go to work tonight."

"You need to. Plus, tomorrow my internship begins. So, this is going to be a little harder, starting then."

"You got an internship?"

"Worked my ass off for it."

I prodded her in the side. "Where at!"

"The local hospital." Clarke mumbled softly.

I smiled softly. "So I get to come see you at the hospital then... Goddess knows I am there enough."

"How do you think I finally decided what I want to do."

"So, you could always take care of me?" It was somewhat of a surprise, but quite real.

"Yes."

"Should I be going into the military, so I can always protect you?" It was a small joke.

"Only if you can accept me being right there next to you."

"I would never think you would let me go alone." I pulled her closer. "I know you would be there, by my side, the whole time." She nodded, snuggling closer.

\------------------------------------------------


	2. She Comes Home To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger hits on Lexa at work, and Clarke isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but entertaining all the same.

**Clarke:**

It has been almost a week since we were reunited and it's already become a habit to go to the bar every night to see her, classes and my internship keeping us apart most of the rest of the time. Tonight though, would turn out to be a little different.

Walking through the door I quickly made my way toward the bar, as I always do, but there was something different. There was a young woman sitting at the bar, shamelessly flirting with Lexa. It had been a long time since I had felt this tightening in my chest, the sign that my dominant side was going into over protective mode. I didn't even try to stop or reason with myself, letting the more possessive side of me come out. 

Walking up to the bar, I took the seat next her, also bringing Lex's attention to me. "Hey Darlin'. My usual?"

"Of course, gorgeous." She quickly poured my drink and winked at me. I reached out and let my fingers wrap around hers as she handed me my drink, smiling up at her mischievously.

"How was your day? Internship going well?" She smiled at me as well. The girl just didn't want to let Lexa's attention leave her. She leaned further forward and gently brushed her fingers down Lexa's arm.

"Yes, but it would be even better with you in my bed tonight, again." I spoke up, bluntly, ignoring the other woman all together.

The woman hesitated slightly, before speaking up. "I think she would look better in my bed, screaming my name." Lexa stood quietly, waiting to see what I would do.

"Then I guess it's just too bad, especially since she prefers her partner to be the one screaming. Plus, I could actually care less how much you flirt with her. All that matters is that I'll be the one in her bed every night, no matter how hard you try."

The girl frowned, hesitating only a moment. "Oh, I'm sure she would make me scream all night long. You can go, she won't need you after she's been with me." Lexa's hand clapped over her mouth, as her eyes began to water and I could tell that she was trying so hard not to laugh.

I couldn't help my smile, now highly amused. "Don't you just love how she seems to think this is a competition? That you might actually be standing there considering her proposal, instead of finding her confrontation with your girlfriend highly amusing?" I asked Lexa.

She shook her head, the laughs finally spilling from her lips. "Stop... it hurts..." After several deep breaths, she steadied herself. "Sorry, but no one in the world will ever hold a candle to My Clarke." Lexa leaned over the bar and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"You, gorgeous, when you ever get bored of short and ugly here, gimme a call." The woman quickly passed a napkin to Lexa and huffed. "I know you will call soon enough."

Lex stilled, her whole body going rigid. "Excuse me, but I think you have had enough." She waved over one of the bouncers. "Quick thing before you get escorted out. Never... EVER... call my girlfriend, the love of my life, anything other than what she is. A Goddess on This Hell We Call Earth."

"And there is the over reaction." A small loving smile pulled at my lips as my dominant side fully retreated. "Lexa."

"It's the truth, and you know it." Lexa responded as Murphy came up beside us.

"What's up, Lexa?" Lexa merely pointed to the woman and nodded. Murphy took the woman's arm and started to escort her to the door.

"Done playing nice?"

"Playing nice? I don't play nice."

"Technically true."

Lexa pulled away slightly and walked around the bar. "So, tell me how your day was."

"Tiring, but good." She pulled me into her arms, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"How was yours?"

"Mine is going fine now... now that you are here." Her words were hot on my ear. "I love it when you get all possessive and take control." I smiled softly, gently kissing the underside of her jaw.

She shivered and sighed softly. "There will never be anyone in my life... not one that could ever think about taking your place. You are all I will ever need in my life."

"I know, I feel the same."

"Woods! Stop making out with your girlfriend and serve your customers."

Lexa flinched slightly, and looked at the voice. "Yeah, Titus... on my way." With one last kiss on my forehead, she pulled away. "Love you."

"You best go before you really get in trouble."

"He wouldn't fire me... I am the only one who actually works."

"Doesn't mean you can't get into trouble. And I love you too."

"True, stay, we can go to dinner after my shift. Oh, and drinks are on me."

"Ok."

I watched her interact with the other bartenders, Lincoln and Luna; a pair of twins that looked like they could be related to the old Greek Gods. The trio laughed and acted more like siblings than coworkers. I knew that Lexa missed her own sister, Anya. She didn’t talk much about her nowadays. Lexa caught my eyes, her emerald green orbs locking on my own blue ones. I sent her a smile and a wink. I love her with everything in my body. 

_______________


	3. Acceptance Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law School letters have been sent... will Lexa get into her first choice?
> 
> Another very important question is asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am determined to post this entire story by monday - Which is my birthday. so... have chapter three and the half way point.

**Lexa:**

Sitting in front of me on the counter was my future. Three envelopes set unopened, each with a different label; they all looked rather large, but that meant nothing. 

"Ok Lexa... it's your future, you aced your LSATs, did amazing, and now... now it's time to find out if you got in." I knew I was talking to myself, but it somehow made me feel better. Three different schools in three different states. "Stay here at Yale, go to Harvard, or go to Columbia..." 

My fingers ran over each of the envelopes, I hadn't opened any of them, afraid that I had been rejected from each of them. "If I don't get into grad school for any of them, I'll hang around here for a year and try again next year." 

"I vote for Yale, Harvard is so overrated." Clarke’s voice spoke up from the doorway. 

I spun in my seat. I hadn't expected her to be home. "That's if I get in... What are you doing home? I thought you were at the hospital."

"Slow day for once, but I'm on call."

Nodding, I turned back to the envelopes. "I... I can't open them."

"Why? I doubt they rejected you." Clarke wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind.

"But if I do... What happens to you and me? I won't leave you behind again."

"You won't have to, I'll go where you go."

I closed my eyes and leaned back into her. "Then it's not just my decision. It's ours. "

"Where do you want to go?"

"It's a tie between staying at Yale and going to Columbia."

"Why Columbia?"

"You said Harvard was overrated.... That gets rid of it." I smiled softly and looked at the envelopes. I reached for the Harvard envelope. "Open this one first." Closing my eyes again, handing it to her. Rolling her eyes playfully Clarke took the envelope, opening it swiftly she pulled the top paper out.

She glanced quickly over the writing before looking up. "Sure you don't want to go?"

I shrugged. "Not without you ."

"Then that's one acceptance in the trash."

"I got in?!"

"Yes." She stated in between giggles. "I told you, you would."

"I got into Harvard." I took a deep breath. "Next would be Yale... Just open it. Don't tell me..." Taking the next envelope she once more opened it, this time just setting it on the table when she was done. Without a word, I handed her the final envelope. Glancing over it real quick she nodded.

"So?" I braced myself for bad news and held my breath.

"Accepted."

I froze. "Into all three?"

"Of course."

I stood, grabbed her into my arms and spun around. "I did it! I got into Law School!" She laughed heartily, holding on tightly.

"I'm going to be a lawyer!!"

"Well, no shit."

"Doctor Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods, Attorney at Law. "

"That was the idea from the beginning."

"Attorney Lexa Griffin-Woods. I like it."

"Yes, Darlin'." Clarke lightly kissed the corner of my lips. "That's the idea."

I hesitated a mere moment, before putting her back on her feet. "I think this is the first time since.... That we have talked about marriage."

"True, I think it was just an unspoken eventuality we'd agreed on."

"Do... Do you still want to? I mean... Do you want to start planning or should I ask properly?"

"I think that, in a way, you asked yourself just a bit ago." She teased lightly.

I pulled away from her and quickly walked over to the dresser. "I've been holding onto this for a very long time." I grabbed the box. I turned back to her. "You know I am not eloquent, so I will just say it. Clarke, will you finally marry me?" The ring was a small pair of stones, an emerald and a sapphire, sitting alone on a titanium band. 

"Yes." She answered with a soft smile. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles. 

My smile must have broken my face in half. "Goddess, I love you, so much."

Kissing me lightly, she moved into my arms. "And I love you.” Before we could continue our celebration, her cell rang. “The timing, I swear.” She muttered, her forehead pressed to mine. She answered it and I heard her boss call her in. Once she hung up, she slipped closer to me. “I promise, the moment I get home, we will continue this.” 

“I have no doubt we will.” I answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Go, the sooner you go the sooner you can escape and come back.” 

With a final kiss, she quickly changed and left. 

_______________

  
  



	4. Moving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 years since Lexa got accepted to Law school. The pair has finished their respective school training, Law and Medical, and now move home to Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump since last chapter. As of the beginning of this chapter they are 28 years old, have finished Law/Medical school. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Lexa:**

The moving truck had been emptied, the boxes stacked in the garage, and most of the heavy furniture in its rightful place. The bed was hastily made, as we both had to report to work the following day. "Are you glad that we are back in Polis?"

"In a way, sure. In relevance to both sets of families that have no idea we're married, not so much."

"Shit... They don't know... This... This is gonna be hell. You do know Indra and Gustus will be up for the weekend in a few weeks.” I flinched. I had been adopted when I was 13 years old. Indra and Gustus had taken me in, along with their own daughter, Anya. 

"Yeah, and I'm still wondering how we're going to survive it."

"Carefully, love." I pulled her into my lap. "This is technically our first home. You know that? "

"And we'll make the best of it, but remember, this is our home, no one else's opinion matters here."

"Exactly." Pressing a kiss on her temple, I smiled. "Our home." Smiling, she turned and placed a soft kiss to the underside of my jaw.

I let out a soft groan. "We still have to unpack all these boxes."

"Then let's get to it." 

It took only a few days to completely unpack and have everything set where it belonged. We quickly fell into a routine, most days driving to the hospital together, so that we could eat lunch together. Some days, however, when emergencies came up, we drove separately. Working at the same place led to a lot of interesting conversations. Having two Dr. Griffin-Woods's was actually kinda funny. It's just a good thing we work in two different departments. The day before my family was supposed to come up, we were eating dinner at the house. "Love, tomorrow will you be able to be home to help me cook?"

"I'll be on call; so, unless something big happens, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Are you excited? It's been a long time since we both saw them."

"Excited, and absolutely dreading it, at the same time."

I smiled softly. "Trust me, I know. I am right there."

Standing up to take her plate to the sink, she bent down to place a kiss firmly in my hair. "Hurry up."

Taking my last bite, I stood as well, picking up my plate and the serving plate. "Don't worry about dishes, love, I can take care of them. Want to run a bath?"

"Only if you're joining me."

"That was the point." A smile spread across my face as I quickly put the last of the food away and quickly washed the three plates and set of silverware. "Be up in five, max." Smiling softly, she pressed her lips to the underside of my jaw, turning as she made her way from the room.

It took me all of maybe two minutes to finish the dishes, clean the counters and lock the front door. I took a quick look around the bottom floor of the house and smiled. "You have done well for yourself, Lexa. A beautiful wife, a house, and hell you aren't even thirty yet." With that thought, I headed up the stairs and into the master bedroom. As I crossed the threshold of the room, I started unbuttoning my shirt. I had started dressing in button down shirts during my undergrad degree and found a fondness for them. Unbuttoning the third button, my wife's smaller hands stopped me from continuing.

"That's my job." She stated softly, continuing where I left off.

"Yes ma'am." She was already gently pushing the shirt off my shoulders, her fingers tangling in the t-shirt underneath. "Have I told you today, that I love you so much?"

"Every morning." Tugging lightly, she pulled my shirt off.

I stood, in just a bra and my pants, staring at her. "You are becoming entirely too dressed for this occasion"

"Fix it."

Leaning down, I captured her lips for a moment, my fingers tangling in the bottom seam of her shirt. With a quick tug, the shirt was up over her head, and onto the floor at the foot of the bed. My fingers then went to the clasp of her bra, undoing them in record time. The offending piece of material slipped gently off her shoulders, and joined the shirt. Gently tracing the swell of her breast, I looked at her. "Much better."

Slipping her arms around me, she unclasped my own bra and took it from me. "It will soon be even better." Clarke's fingers found the button of my pants, making quick work of it, leaving me in only my underwear within seconds.

I matched her action, stripping her of her pants as well. "Oh the black lace ones, nice. I got those for you for your birthday, didn't I?" Before she could respond, I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up and carrying her into the bathroom, kissing her the entire time.

Tangling her fingers in my hair, she held me close as she wrapped her legs around me. The water was already running in the bathtub, so I set her down on the counter, backing away enough to slide her panties off. They landed somewhere near the door. I kicked mine off as well, my hand sliding between us; one hand settled on her pelvis. I smirked, slowly lowering my hand to her clit, circling it gently.

A small hiss escaped her lips as her hips jerked into my hand.

"Easy... we have time... lots of time." I continued gently, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her pulse. "Forever mine." Biting down hard I thrust two fingers deep into her core, my thumb circling her clit.

Crying out softly she rolled her hips, digging her nails into my shoulders. Gasping softly, I readjusted, thrusting deeper and using my hips as leverage, my fingers dived in and out of her core, slipping another finger into her. Moaning deeply she struck forward, burying her teeth in my pulse.

I hesitated only a moment before thrusting harder into her. I sucked on the captured flesh, my tongue lapping at it. Letting go briefly, I whispered in her ear. "Cum for me, Clarke, let go and cum."

Groaning loudly, she quickly fell over that peak. I didn't hesitate, driving faster into her, enjoying every whimper and moan that came out of her. When her climax finally calmed, I gently pulled my fingers out, picked her up and gently placed her in the tub. I turned the water off and joined her.

"I thought you wanted to be slow tonight?" I could almost physically hear the smile in her voice, letting me know she was teasing.

"We can... now." I smirked, I pulled her closely to me. "Tomorrow will be fine, tonight, tonight we focus on us."

We ended up going three more rounds before we made it to the bed for one last round before we collapsed in a heap, nearly asleep. 

_______________

  
  



	5. The Cat’s Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's family finds out a secret, Little Aden makes an appearance. and the cat's out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Anya/Raven in this one. with their son Aden. WOOOOO Plus Adoptive Parents Indra and Gustus.

**Lexa:**

Standing over the stove, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached in and grabbed it, pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Darlin'."

"Hey love, you on your way home?"

"No, I'm so sorry, but a 16 car pile up is on its way in now. The holidays already have them short handed, so I can't leave."

"If you aren't home by 10, I'll bring up some leftovers." It was a let down, but I knew that she would be on call.

"I'll try my best to get home to you. I love you, Darlin'."

"Be safe. I love you too." I stirred the pasta.

"I promise."

When I hung up, the doorbell rang. I let everything settle and answered it. My newphew, sister and sister in law stood smiling at me. "Come on in." Within five minutes, Indra and Gustus were also at the dinner table. Only one chair was empty. I kept my eyes on it almost the entire dinner. With desert on the table, the dishes neatly done, the adults began to talk, leaving my 10 year old niece alone to do whatever she could get into.

"I thought you lived alone?"

"I never said I lived alone." I commented. "I haven't lived alone in probably 5 years."

"You brought your college roommate with you?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Sure, you can say that."

Before anyone could respond, there was a very large crash. My eyes went to the stairs. "Where's Aden?" Anya, Indra and I were all on our feet and out to the foyer before the men could move. At the bottom of the stairs Aden lay, cradling his wrist and crying silently. "Hang on, I know the head of the local ER. Let me call one of the residents." I grabbed my cell and quickly dialed my wife's number. It rang and rang, but she never picked up. "Fuck, she's probably still busy. It's ok, let me drive."

With Gustus and Raven staying at the house, the rest of us piled into the car. The ride to the hospital was quick, and aside from sobbing, silent. Once I pulled up, I dropped the three of them off at the door and parked the car. I caught up with them at the registration window. "Hey Carla, this is my nephew, Aden."

"I'll send a message ahead with Jack to let the Doc know he's here."

"Thanks..." I nodded, leading the way to the seats. "Hell, while I am here, let me go grab something from my office." As I stood, they called Aden back. "I'll be back down soon."

\----------------------

**Clarke:**

Walking up to the only bed, that up until a moment ago, had been the last empty one on the floor, I drew the curtain aside. A young boy I recognized from my wife's pictures of her family sat before me, cradling a clearly broken wrist. "So, Aden. Right?"

He nodded silently, cradling his left wrist. "Yeah."

"What were you doing that caused you to have such a nasty fall?" I asked softly, a small smile on my lips to help sooth him.

"Running down Aunt Lexa’s stairs." His voice was soft. "Are you friends with her? She has a picture of you in her bedroom."

"She's my wife and those stairs are mine too." I answer, holding his wrist straight, very gently running my fingers over the brake I knew was there.

"But you're a girl..." His voice was kinda harsh, but still innocent.

"Does that mean I can't love her?"

"One of my school friends told me girls can't get married to girls. But Mommy is married to Mama." He hesitated. "Does that make you my aunt too?” 

"If you'd like me to be." Taking my eyes from his arm I turned my full attention to him. "Your school friend was wrong; you see this?" I held out my left hand pointing to my wedding ring.

He nodded, flinching slightly at the pain of his arm. "It's a ring, Aunt Lexa has one too. I saw it on her necklace."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Means you're married." He smiled. "You are my Aunt. But what's your name?"

"Clarke."

"Aunt Clarkie, what happened to my arm. It hurts really bad." I could tell by the tears now starting to fall again.

"It's broken, buddy." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small bottle; grabbing a cup of water from the sink I handed it to him with a small pill. "Here this will help with the pain while you and I go get this wrist x-rayed then wrapped with whatever color cast you want."

"I have to wear a cast? Aunt Lexa wore one on her foot, does it have to be green and black like hers was?" He quickly swallowed the pill, gulping a bit of water down with it.

"No." I laughed softly as I took the cup back from him. "I hurt my wrist once before too, my cast was a dark green."

"Can I have red?" Aden seemed excited, despite the obvious pain. His eyelids began to droop slightly, as the painkillers kicked in. "What's an x-ray?"

"Shows us a picture of your bone, so we can see how bad the brake is. Now, let's get moving before you fall asleep." Helping him down, I led him out of the curtained area.

After a few moments, just outside of the x-ray room, Lexa walked up to us. "Hey Ade, Doc."

"I heard you're having an eventful night."

"It wasn't my fault, I swear, Doc." I looked at Aden. "So, how bad is it?"

"Aunt Clarkie said it's broken." His words stunned Lexa.

"We just need to find out how bad the brake is."

"Aunt Clarkie?" Lexa looked positively scared. "Why are you calling her Aunt Clarkie?"

"Cause you and her are married, like Mommy and Mama!"

"Clarke... what did you tell him?"

"I didn't lie to him."

"Ok." Lexa leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. "Love you, I am going to go let them know what's going on." Nodding, Aden and I waved as we moved into the x-ray room as another patient left.

"Do you love Aunt Lexa?"

"With all my heart; sometimes it's so much, it makes my chest hurt."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes, more than I could have ever asked for." Helping him to adjust his arm right, the technician quickly took the photos.

The x-rays didn't take long. Once they were completed, we walked quietly back to the bed he had been assigned. "Aunt Clarkie?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Why didn't Aunt Lexa tell me about you?"

"Because we haven't had the chance to tell your grandparents yet. We wanted to let them know first." I answered softly as a nurse leaned around the curtain to hand me a laptop, the X-ray photos already up.

"Why didn't you tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Because we were far away from here and didn't want to wait to get married. We knew that would upset your grandparents, but we loved each other too much to go another day apart. We decided to wait until we saw them in person to tell them, not realizing it would be so long before we got that chance." Nodding firmly at the clean brake, I shut the laptop and handed it back to the nurse in exchange for the kit in his other hand. "Red, right?" I asked smiling, holding up the bright color.

He nodded, holding out his wrist. "Is Grandma and Grandpa gonna be angry? That you got married without them?"

"Yes, that is very likely." Sighing, I gently began to layer the wraps before the hard color would go on.

"How long do I have to keep this on?"

"A couple weeks. You need to give your bones a chance to mend without stress of everyday use."

"Will it scar?" He seemed utterly fascinated in the idea of a scar.

"No, sorry, Darlin'. No battle scars for you this time." I didn't even bother trying to hide my amusement.

"Dang!" He whispered, looking at his arm. "Scars are cooler. Mama says ‘chicks dig scars’." I couldn't help thinking that he shared that sentiment with my wife.

Shaking my head in amusement I quickly finished the red wrapping. "Ready to go home?"

He nodded, offering his good hand to me. "Walk me to mom?"

"Of course." Taking his hand, I quickly led him from the ER area.

As we exited the door to the waiting room, I heard Lexa talking rather loudly. "No, I do not want to go on a date with your boss's daughter."

"But she is a great girl. She's a Lawyer, like you. She lives down in Arkadia, she's got a beautiful house. You should have seen her Christmas party last year."

"No. I am fine without a date with her."

"You are going to be alone for the rest of your life if you don't date."

"I'm not ALONE." She countered, as we walked around the corner. "Hey Aden, what color did you get?"

"Red!"

"Looks good kiddo. Hey doc, how bad is it?" Lexa turned to me, the look in her eye told me that she needed me to save her.

"It's clean so it should heal nicely as long as he doesn't go looking for more trouble." 

"Aunt Clarkie told me that she had a cast that was green when she was my age. "

Lexa froze as everyone stopped and looked at Aden.

"That's right, I did, though mine was for roller blading in the house." I stated quickly, drawing all attention to me.

"Aden, don't call the doctor that. You call her by her proper name." Anya spoke up, scolding her son.

"But she and Aunt Lexa are married."

Two very loud voices spoke up. "What!? "

"Ummm... Doctor?" Turning sharply, I realized that Kat, my personal nurse was standing in the doorway completely baffled. "You're needed." Nodding, I looked to my wife, smiling apologetically. Giving her a quick, loving, kiss, I promised to be home soon. "Should be no more than another hour, see you soon, Darlin."

"I will save you some food. Pie is delicious by the way." Lexa smiled softly nodding her hello to Kat. "Love you."

Speaking softly so that only she could hear me, I stated the same thing I'd said since that night. "I'll never stop loving you."

"I know. Neither have I." Lexa whispered to me, before nodding to the door.

Waving to Aden, I made my way from the room, knowing I'd owe my wife later. Whether she agreed or not didn't matter, she wasn't supposed to go through this alone.

_______________

  
  



	6. See Forever In Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale of the story - Now that the Woods Clan knows about the marriage, what's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get this fully posted before my birthday, and I managed to do that. 
> 
> Happy Early Birthday to Me!

**Lexa:**

It had been a very long night since Aden dropped the bomb on my family. That immediately led to a family meeting, which I loudly noted that someone was missing. After explaining that we had gotten married in a small ceremony and hadn't told anyone, they calmed down.

"It was literally just her, me and like 5 other people. That was it." I assured them. "Our anniversary is actually coming up. January 15th."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"And say what exactly? 'Hey, Indra, Gustus, I'm doing fine, met this really great girl... by the way, we are getting married. How are you?' That wasn't going to happen." I shook my head. "No, Clarke and I were happy to have a small wedding. Not even her family knows, to my knowledge."

"No, my mother doesn't know." Clarke's exhausted voice filled the room.

I spun to find my wife leaning against the living room archway. "Hello Love. Come sit. Do you want to eat now or later?"

"Later, let's finish this conversation first."

I nodded patting the chair next to me. She sat down, and I pulled her closer, laying my head on hers. "So yes, we got married on January 15th..." I let the sentence hang.

Sighing softly, Clarke continued for me. "Four years ago."

"FOUR YEARS AGO?!?" Indra was on her feet and yelling again.

"Yelling isn't going to change what has already happened."

"Four years was not that long ago, to be honest." I muttered, snuggling deeper into her. "Trust me, it's not as bad as you make it seem."

Clarke turned her head slightly so that only I could hear her. "We've been together for over half a decade, Darlin'."

"Technically longer than that." I commented, smiling. "High school was a long time ago."

"I wasn't counting that."

"You should, then again, maybe not." I smiled brightly. "Come on, High school should kinda count. We have been married nearly 5 years, and dating nearly 11. I think it's safe to say we are happy."

"Hey, I never said we weren't, Darlin'."

Gustus cleared his throat. "You two going to make out in front of us... or focus on the conversation?"

"It's not like it would be the first time."

I laughed, smirking brightly. "Behave, Clarke. Right now, I need to feed my wife." With that, I stood, heading for the kitchen.

Within an hour, everyone agreed that nothing more would be solved this evening. They left for the night, leaving me finally alone with my wife. I could tell that her day at work was harder than she was letting on. "How did everything go? How bad was the accident?"

"Bad."

I opened my arms, pulling her into them. "Talk to me?"

"I can't now, I need a little time to process." She answered softly, burying her face into me.

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to our bedroom. "I'll be here when you are ready." Laying her down and snuggling into her, we laid in silence for the rest of the night.

The following morning, with just a week until Christmas, it came down to thinking about what we were going to do this holiday. "What do you think? Indra has been on my case since she found out we were married. She wants us to come over for Christmas dinner."

"What do you want to do?"

"We could go to Indra and Gustus’s on Christmas Eve and your mom's on Christmas Day. Cover both families in just two days?" I sighed, knowing it was gonna be a rough few days. 

"We could."

I smiled softly. "You think your mom is gonna be ok with us?"

"I have no idea, honestly, but it's likely that she'll be ok because it makes me happy. If she isn’t she knows nothing she says will change it."

"Even after what happened in high school?"

"Yes."

I pulled her into my arms. "And the rest of the gang? Octavia and Bellamy?"

"They could care less." She smiled in amusement.

"Good to know." 

"Come on... it's your turn. Move already." I looked down at the chess board. Reaching out she moved her knight to take my rook, putting me in checkmate.

"Checkmate."

"Damn it." I sighed, knocking over my king. "I will beat you one day!"

"You've been saying that since high school."

"One day it will be real too." I vowed, leaning over the board and kissing her forehead. "Again?"

"Do I ever say no?"

"Not in the last decade, no." I smiled as I set the pieces back up. "Your move first."

In response she moved the pawn in front of her king forward two places.

"You know it's unlikely that I will ever win, right? You've been playing for years more than I have." I mimicked her moves. 

I couldn’t see my life being anything more than this. I look at her and see forever in her eyes. It was a feeling I never wanted to lose. 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Brilliant thank you to TimeToLive, my bestest Beta ever. Thank you for dealing with my weird story jumps. One day you are previewing Immortal, then Soccer... now this one. You are amazing. <3


End file.
